


this is home

by everythingistemporary



Series: jemma simmons/leo fitz one-shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, fitz would do anything for her, jemma wants to be held, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: It's their anniversary and they miss each other and Jemma is tired and it's soft :)





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> i just started agents of shield a week ago and fitzsimmons stole my heart so quick. leave some kudos if you liked it and of course constructive criticism is always welcome! love you all!

It was a long fucking day. Longest day Jemma’s ever had, probably. Between spearheading the research project to figure out how Daisy’s powers work and leading the science department, Jemma barely had time for herself, or for Fitz. And she missed him. God did she miss him. It’s not like they didn’t see each other, because they did, but she was always up late and they didn’t have a regular chunk of time alone. Whenever Jemma returned to her and Fitz’s bed, he was already asleep. 

Today, however, was a special day. It was the longest fucking day of Jemma’s life, and it also happened to be her and Fitz’s five month anniversary. She resented S.H.I.E.L.D. at the very back of her mind for keeping them apart today, but at least they had the evening.

By the time Jemma reached her room, she was exhausted and about ready to fall asleep for three days straight; but not until she celebrated her and Fitz’s day.

“Happy anniversary, Jem!” Fitz said enthusiastically, beaming at his girlfriend who had just appeared in the doorway. She managed a tired smile and walked over to the bed where Fitz was sitting next to a box of pizza and bottle of champagne that was, by now, room temperature. It surely wasn’t impressive but it was a sweet gesture, and Fitz tried his best to turn a sub-optimal situation into a positive one. 

“Thank you for this, Fitz,” Jemma said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing into his lap as she kissed him. “Happy anniversary,” she whispered into his neck, just below his ear. He tilted her face back up with his hand to kiss her, entwining his fingers in her chestnut hair. How he missed that hair.

Jemma pulled away just before things went too far, reminding Fitz that they still hadn’t eaten. “Okay, let’s please devour this pizza before it gets cold,” she chuckled as she untangled herself from her boyfriend and sat down next to him. 

They laughed and shared stories about their day to each other as they ate, but Jemma’s eyelids were beginning to flutter close. 

“Alright, I think this party is just about over,” she started. “I’m exhausted,” she said, tilting her face to admire Fitz’s cute puppy pout. 

“Terribly sorry I couldn’t pull together anything more... extravagant,” Fitz replied guiltily. 

“Are you kidding? It was perfect. I loved it and I love you,” Jemma said, grabbing his hand on the bed and leaning in to kiss him. It was soft and tender and just what she needed. 

“I love you,” Fitz whispered against Jemma’s lips. 

As Fitz cleaned up, Jemma got changed into her pajamas and snuggled up under the covers on her side of their bed. Fitz soon joined her, and there they were, face to face, basking in the comfortable silence between them. Fitz placed his hand on Jemma’s cheek and kissed her with such love that it made her stomach churn. That love quickly turned to lust as Fitz rolled on top of her, pressing kisses to her face all the way down to her chest, where he began to unbutton her pajama top. 

“Fitz, wait,” Jemma said softly, almost a whisper. A worried expression dawned on Fitz’s face.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I-“

“No, Fitz, don’t be silly. Nothing like that, It’s just,” Jemma said, propping herself up on her arms as Fitz rolled to the side of her. “Just not tonight. I’ve had the longest and most tiring day and I-“

“Of course, Jem,” Fitz started, compassion in his eyes. “Whatever you need, I’m here.” Jemma nodded with a small smile and slowly turned over so her back was facing Fitz, and pulled his arm around her waist. He settled in comfortably, holding her softly but with intent. He snuggled up closer to her. “Like this?” He whispered, kissing her temple gingerly.

“Yes, exactly like this,” Jemma responded contently, warmth spreading through her chest as Fitz stroked her hair and continued to hold her. He always put her needs above his own and everyone else’s and that’s what she loved most about him. All Jemma could think about as she drifted off was Fitz, and how she got so lucky. And as Fitz held the woman in his arms, he, too, began to fall asleep with thoughts of Jemma flooding his head and his heart.


End file.
